Road To Become A Master Of Pokémon! Kanto Arc
by PokmonMaster141
Summary: Join Ash and his friends as they travel around the Kanto region collecting badges and preparing for the Pokemon league!


**Welcome Everyone to my very first fanfic I really hope you guys enjoy disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

* * *

Today was going to be a good day for a boy named Ash Ketchum, he was going to get his very first Pokemon with his friends and then travel the Kanto region to collect the eight Kanto badges and compete on the Pokémon league.

" _What_ _time_ _is it_ " Ash wondered as he got out of bed.

"EIGHT THIRTY!" Ash yelled as he got changed as fast as he could and ran downstairs.

"Hi Mom, Bye Mom!" Ash said as he bolted out the front door and ran all the way to Professor Oaks Pokémon lab.

When Ash walked in the door he was greeted by his friends that were also getting a Pokémon.

"Hey Ash" said Leaf and Serena

"Your late, as always" said Gary while smirking.

Then Professor Oak walked in the room.

"Good morning everyone would you like to go see the Pokémon I have for you?" Asked the Professor

"Ok" everyone replied as they walked of into another room.

"Here are your choices" said the Professor as he released the Pokémon from there Pokéballs

"Char!" "Bulba!" "Squirt!" Said all of the Pokémon at once.

"Can I pick first, please?" asked leaf

"Then me?" Added Serena

"Ok" said Ash "I'll pick last"

"Hmm" said Leaf as she looked at all of the Pokémon

"I want this one" said leaf as she picked up Bulbasaur

"Hello Bulbasaur, would you like to travel with me?" Asked leaf

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur replied

"I want the Charmander" said Serena as she went over to Charmander

"I'm going to call you Charla, is that ok?"

"Char!" Said Charmander liking it's nickname

"Ok that leaves me with squirtle, but I wanted this one anyway" said Gary as he took squirtle

"Um... Where's my Pokémon?" Ash asked

"Sorry they were the only Pokémon I had" said Professor Oak

"There has to be one more Pokémon!" Ash pleaded

"Well... There is one more..." Said the Professor

"I'll take it!" Said Ash

"Ok but it may still be a bit wild because I only caught it recently" said the Professor as he released the Pokémon

"Pikachu" said the Pokémon

"It's name is Pikachu, it is the electric mouse Pokémon

"Wow, thanks Professor, Pikachu is even better than the others" said Ash as he picked up Pikachu

"We're gonna be best friends, right Pikachu?" Asked Ash

"Pika, PIKACHU!" Said Pikachu as it used a thundershock attack on Ash

"Ahhhhh!" Ash yelled as Pikachu continued to shock him

"Pikachu, Return!" Ash as he threw his Pokéball at Pikachu but to his surprise Pikachu knocked the ball back at him!

"It looks like Pikachu doesn't like its Pokéball" said Professor Oak as Pikachu finally stopped shocking Ash

"I have something for all of you" said the professor "here's a Pokédex for all of you and some Pokéballs so you can catch some Pokémon"

"Thanks" everyone said at once

"Well I'm ready to leave so should we go now?" Asked Gary

"Yeah ok let's go" said ash as they all left the lab.

"Thanks Professor!" Said Ash as he left.

"No problem" said the Professor

Everyone was standing near the end of the road with there parents before they left besides Gary because his dad blue was the champion of the Kanto region and had to battle a trainer today.

"Bye Mom" said Ash as he began to walk away

"Don't forget to change your you know what's" said Delia

"Mom!" Said Ash in embarrassment as he turned around "I'm not stupid I'll remember"

"Just making sure" said Delia

"Bye Mom" said Serena

"Bye Serena" said Grace "make sure to have fun"

"I will Mom" said Serena as she started to walk off

Everyone said goodbye and then started to leave

"Hey Ash" Serena Said as she ran over to him

"Yes Serena" Ash replied

"C-can I t-travel with y-you?" Serena asked blushing

"Um... Yeah sure" said Ash

"Ok well were are we going now?" Asked Serena

"Viridian Forest" Ash replied

* * *

 **And Chapter One is done.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and I will see you guys soon with the next chapter also if you have questions please ask me and I will answer them!**

 **Chapter 2: Viridian Forest**


End file.
